The it kids
by sailorstars321
Summary: sakura haruno, a senior at konoha high school, had a little accident when she was in the 5th grade. now she has vowed she will not mess with having friends. but when the "it" kids of her school start targeting her for their new play thing, will she break under the pressure, or will she need the help of the people she has pushed away all this time? sasu/saku slight naru/hina cussing
1. Chapter 1

The "it" kids

The thing about having no friends is you don't have to worry about the drama. The constant need to be reassured of no backstabbing, that's why I decided it was best to be this way. It started when I was in the 5th grade; Ino Yamanaka was the highlight of the schools gossip. I was the one to spread it with the help of my friends, Temari, who was a year older, and Karin, a know-it-all read head with a fiery attitude. When my first issue started it was when a certain rumor about Ino's small but not too small body, but somehow no one knew who started it. One day as I was walking to school, the popular person that was everyone's idol walked right up to me. "Hey loser, I heard you started that rumor that I have a tail!" she had said.

"What? Who told you that? I'm sure you don't have one!" I had tried to get on her good side because I knew she wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain

"you see," she said with a amused look on her face "your little friend Karin told me you like to tell lies about me, sa-ku-ra" she emphasized every syllable for effect "do you know what we're gonna do to you? I mean, I can't let this go unnoticed after all, what would that do to my reputation if someone knew I went soft on a loser like you?" she asked in a not-so-nice manner. I have decided to spare you the messy details but the gist of it is, I was immediately slapped and then had the snot knocked out of me by a couple of twig cheerleaders, so you can see my dismay.

So here I am today, getting ready for school in my black baggy sweatshirt and red skinny jeans with black converses, waiting for my new school year to begin as I eat my cheerios listening to my mom hum a show tune under her breath. "Sweetheart?" my mother stops and looks at me questioningly, "can you please make a few friends this year? I am really worried you're going to go to college next year and be a little ghost in the corner of parties! Not that you would go to any on a school night." "I'll try" I told her the same thing I said last year when she said it. BRING BRING BRING "shit" I mumbled under my breath as I looked down at my phone to see my alarm going off late. "Gotta run mom!" I yelled as I ran to the sing and threw my cereal bowl in, kissing my mom's cheek I sped away in a sprint to get to class


	2. Chapter 2

(hiii! Sailor here! Thank you all so much for sticking around for chapter 2. I know chapter one was short and this might be as short still but please continue reading. Please read and review! Thank you! Ps. You have no idea how long it took me to decipher my own handwriting!)

I was sprinting to school and was in the middle of crossing the street when a giant motorcycle sped by 3 inches in front of my face. The biker immediately stopped his fast pursuit to who knows where to ask if I was alright…. Or at least that's what I thought. "What the hell are you doing?!" the man's voice announced, muffled by the helmet covering his features. "What the hell do you mean 'what am I doing'?! You're the one speeding around at a red light!" I screamed my pink hair swaying as I shook my head with anger. "As you can see," he started as he took his helmet off. "You're in the middle of the road" he began to talk louder "when it's obviously green!" he yelled, letting out his jet black hair to stare at me, jabbing a finger toward the traffic light behind me. I stared at him in awe, he was like a god! His eyes were onyx orbs, with a tint of purple swimming in their pools, "o-ooooooh" I started not even looking to where his finger was pointing. "earth to pinky, earth to pinky!" he yelled, getting off his bike to walk towards m. but as he had gotten a little more than halfway there he tripped. Stumbling forward, he pushed me, trying to gain balance. I flew back at his sudden strength and landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow" I muttered under my breath as I started to get up angrily. I stood up and stared down at the black eyed demon. But as I was about to chew him out, I remembered I had my phone in my pocket "aww man!" I whined, pulling out my phone to see the damage. But thank Cthulhu in the deep blue t was alright! But scanning my eyes over the time I screamed. "IT'S ALREADY 8:47! THIS ISNT OVER YOU BIG OAF!" I screeched over my shoulder as I ran as I fast as I could towards the direction of my school, seeing as I was already over 15 minutes late as I got to the front gate, rubbing my skinned knee from tripping on the way there I practically flew down the halls to my homeroom. Grabbing the door handle and ripping it open, I jumped in, only to find every one looking at me with bewildered faces, and the teacher nowhere to be seen. (I was gonna stop it here but thought I could add one more small paragraph! Thank me with your reviews!) As I creeped toward the only chair left and sat down, thanking that it was in the very right corner of the classroom, a girl snickered to her friends in a not so whispery manner "what's with the pink hair? What a freak!" I sat back in my chair sighing, ignoring the comment


	3. Chapter 3

As I creep over to the seat in the corner, I couldn't help but notice a white haired boy sitting next to it. He looked me over, as if sizing up how much worth I am to him, and looked away as I sat in my respected seat. 2 minutes after I get my supplies out, the teacher walks in. A full 23 minutes late. As I look toward the door to see him I catch a black haired boy in front of me, sitting there casually doodling in his notebook. "How the hell did you get here?" I whispered angrily so as not to catch the attention of my fellow students again. "And what happened to the white haired weirdo?" I stated as I looked around the classroom, only to see him in a completely different seat next to the hated and dreaded Karin. "Well…" he started, slowly turning to face me. "I go to this school, and apparently you do too, and you said, quoting you, 'this isn't over you big oaf'. So I would like to see the action this statement is suggesting" he says tauntingly, or so he thought it was. "Oh yeah, you're the one who shoved me and almost made me break my phone!" I said, recollecting on this morning's events. "You mean this one?" he casually said, raising up a iPhone with a cherry blossom tree case. I gasped "hey!" I yelled but as I was about to take it, he swiped it into his pocket just as the teacher started talking. "I'm kaka-" but that was as far as he got before the bell rang, signaling that It was 9:00 and time for my P.E. class. I stood up; ready to take my phone back but it seemed the raven haired hooligan who didn't even know the name of was already out the door with his stuff… and my phone. I sped down the hall to my P.E. class when out of nowhere a tripped over something that was shockingly yellow… Karin's high-heel, I tumbled to the floor. "Loser down loser down!" Karin cackled as I slowly stood up only to be shoved down by the white haired weirdo from class. "Oh Sui! You're awesome!" Karin chuckled out as she went to hang on his arm. "so much for a new school year" I mumbled under my breath. This is how my school years usually go, except it wasn't always this aggressive, just a few name callers and that was all. I decided I didn't have time for this and got up and ran towards my P.E. class, taking out my school map I ran straight towards the locker rooms. Quickly getting undressed and into the shockingly small shorts and tight T-shirt they call the girl gym uniform. I walked out, trying to pull my shirt down so I wasn't showing too much, but after a couple tries I knew it was useless. I walked over to my new teacher, "ummm... Jiraiya-sensei?" I questioned, l questioned, looking up at the tall and hairy man that was supposed to be my new gym teacher. As he looked down at me I caught something in his eye I couldn't quite recognize, is that, no, it couldn't be, "PERVY SAGE!" I screeched as I saw who he was, "aaaah Sakura-Chan! How are you?" I couldn't utter a word, this man that is supposed to be my gym teacher is the worst pervert I had ever met. The reason I know him is he is married to my aunt, Tsunade-Sama. As I caught Jiraiya taking a peek at my certainly showing-too-much body, I got mad "pervy! What are you doing teaching this class?" I yelled but I saw he was making gestures for me to cut it out. "C'mon Sakura-Chan! Keep it down! I'll make you a deal, 20 bucks you keep quiet." "50" I told him. "fine just take it" he pulled out his wallet and gave me the cash. (I know it's kind of sudden to stop here but I am pretty busy right now….. lol not true I just don't know what to type next, so give me feedback, honest as you want, and please keep reading for the next chapter! Sayonara!)


	4. Chapter 4

As I silently sat at the back of the class, crisscrossed applesauce just like from kindergarten, I noticed the black haired demon that had my property. I got up and quickly walked toward him, as I did he looked up and seemed happy to see me. "Hey pinky" he taunted, tossing my phone back to me. "You have some boring games on there. I've never met anyone who plays 'smash hit'" (it's a fun game where you throw balls and glass and keep up with the pace, one of my favorites actually)

"My name isn't PINKY you demon!" I screeched, still surprised that he even gave me the phone back. "It's Haruno Sakura to be exact." I finished with confidence as I stared into his eyes with determination. "Well, haruno, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Don't forget it." As he said that a spiky haired blonde popped out of nowhere and screeched in my ear

"HEY SASUGAY WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO LOSERS ALL OFFA SUDDEN." He loudly stated, clearly showing his dislike for me. "I wasn't" the black haired boy who was apparently a sasugay. And suddenly, like a deer hearing its predator rustle through the grass, I heard them. Slowly they crawled up to me, in their 5 inch heels and Nike sneakers. And I knew it was like cow to the slaughter. "Hey, Sasuke-Chan, why you talkin ta forehead?" the infamous too-bleached blond came strutting forward, in her Gucci glasses she leaned toward me. "What's up Sakura?" she tauntingly mocked me with kindness. Like a spider luring a fly to its web. I backed away, knowing all too well there would soon be more of her. Just then I felt a hand at the small of my back. "It's alright" he whispered in my ear. Chuckling to my worst nightmares, he led me away from them. I looked back to see who my savior was but all I saw was muscles, pushed against a sweaty shirt. After seeing that, I decided to look a little higher, just to catch a glimpse of the giant's face. "Hey there," he said to me. I stared up at a handsome red haired boy that looked like a doll, but not the creepy kind, the really really hot kind, excuse my French. "h-hi" I stuttered, looking down at my feet awkwardly. "I'm Sasori, don't mind them, they pick on the first person they see not flaunting a name brand accessory. "Tell me about it! It's like I can't even walk down the hall before some cocky Barbie or Ken doll pounces on me!" I giggled, for the first time in forever (excuse my frozen) I giggled. And as I said that, I noticed some boys waving at us from behind Sasori. "Uhhh, I think your friends are calling you" looking behind him, Sasori sighed "I'll be right back" he said turning around "that's alright! Class is about to start anyway!" I yelled after him, turning around to walk to my spot and check my phone. "OH MY GOOD GOLLY" I yelled, appalled by what I was looking at on my screen. (What do you think she saw? Answer in the comments below and I will personally include your name in the story, no promises on it being a good inclusion; it will be small and quaint. R&R! Love ya! Kisses~ sailor)


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for taking so long to write the next chap! I can say I was not busy but I just didn't have any motivation, but trust me! I will work as hard as I can! Enjoy!) _Thoughts_ texts I screamed in frustration (as you can see she is a very frustrated person) at what I saw as the screen saver for my lock screen _and_ my regular wall paper that chicken butted freaks face. The horror of his model-esque face posing in the selfie that he officially put up making it seem as though I idolized him. "That's it! I'm putting a password on my phone!" I huffed to myself as I was going into my options to make one. H,a,r,u,n,o, I finished, putting in that last O. I put my phone in my bra and went on with the start of class. **The end of the day**

After the torturous day of tripping over heels and getting my school books thrown into the trash bin 3 times, I finally got the happiness of walking home for the end of the day, but after seeing the kids I hated the most walking a couple feet ahead of e I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at Tsunade-Sama's place. I took out my phone and put in the keys to call my mom, on 1 in speed dial, I put the phone to my ear to wait for her to pick up not noticing the different number showing up on the caller I.D. "hello" said a boy's voice, but I didn't comprehend so I just went on with what I planned to say. "Mom, I'm gonna spend the rest of the afternoon hanging at Tsunade-Sama's house is that ok?" "Do whatever you want just the next time I get your phone remember to have a lock" the boy's voice said, with a smirk I couldn't see but could just sense. "Sasuke! What are you doing on my mom's phone!" I yelled, still walking toward my aunt's home. I checked the call I.D. and groaned, "Don't worry; I will make sure you never get my phone again!" I yelled into the mic and hung up with a huff. _Well that was a surprise_ I thought to myself as I set my mom's number for the speed dial once more. _Next time, he will not get away with it! Chia!_ I walked up to my aunt's front door and grabbed the key from under a rock next to her door. Walking in, I could feel the luxurious air conditioning and spotting the PS4 she kept in her living room just for when I came over, which I do pretty often when I need to cool off after one of my fights with my parents. I walked over and plopped on the couch, throwing my shoes and my backpack filled to the brim with homework I won't do to the side as I grabbed a controller and started playing. ( I will leave the game she played to your imagination) after playing for about 4 hours (Tsunade could work whole days sometimes) I checked the lock screen on my phone to see it was already 8 O'clock and I never really called my mom. "Damn it!" I yelled, slipping on my sneakers and grabbing my backpack as I ran for the door, just remembering to lock the door. I ran down the street seeing as my house was about 10 blocks away and dinner was probably already made. As I whipped through the door, tossing my sneakers to the side I pushed my backpack against a wall and sat at the table, where my mom was still cooking pasta the best to her abilities. "I hope you at least put your shoes away before acting like you have been here all along." My mom said over her shoulder, still stirring dinner. "I did!" I told her as I snuck off to put them away, swearing I could hear her giggling on my way out. After I ate dinner I went up to my room to flop on my bed, pulling out my phone I saw I got a text from Tsunade, I hope next time you remember to turn your game off! I don't pay my bills so you can raise them! "eep!" I yelped, quickly sending back a sorry text. (helloooooooo my lovely readers! If you have stuck it out this far I am truly thankful and I would be even more so if you left a review! So come on and make me jump with joy! Cookies for all the people who doooooo!)


End file.
